epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Preview for the first episode of Doctor Wiki
I believe that this is going good so far and I believe that many people will like it. This preview goes from the beginning all the way to "Doctor? Doctor Who?" So here it is! The Preview: The camera shows a young female walking through the alley way. She arrives at a door and knocks. '' '' '' Girl: Joe! Are you home? I need your help right now! ''A light turns on inside the house and the door opens. A man stands at the door and invites the girl inside. The girl and Joe sit down in chairs. '' '' Joe: What’s wrong, Nikki? Nikki: I just don’t feel safe in my house right now. I hear creaks and other noises going on in there- Joe: You live in an ancient house! Of course there’s gonna be some noises! Nikki: No, you don’t understand! These noises are not naturally occurring! I see things out of the corners of my eyes! Things disappear! Joe: Nikki, you’re being ridiculous! Something starts stirring in the shadows in a corner of the room. Nikki and Joe don’t notice. '' '' '' Nikki: Joe, what’s that? ''Nikki points to a statue on a table next to a portrait of a Nikki. '' '' '' Joe: Oh, this? You know how I went to New York that one time? I bought this as a souvenir. Nikki: I like it… Joe: I know right? It compliments this dump… where were we? Oh yeah. Listen, Nikki, you don’t have to fear ANYTHING! You’re with me, you’ll be perfectly protected! Nikki: I-I dunno, Joe… ''Nikki looks away. '' '' '' Nikki: I guess that there’s just too many things going on in my life, I’m just so stressed- Joe? ''Nikki looks back to see that Joe is missing. '' '' '' Nikki: JOE?! This is NOT funny! Where are you? ''There is silence. Nikki: JOE, PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A GODD TIME FOR THIS! ''Nikki runs outside and bumps into a man. '' '' '' Man: Oh, sorry about that, have you seen a, oh I dunno, blue police box somewhere? Nikki: Umm… No. Have you seen a man somewhere? He’s, like, a few inches taller than me and he’s athletic-looking… Man: No, sorry. I have to go, there’s something going on in this city… Nikki: What’s going on? Man: Oh, nothing. Just tell me if there are some… statues that seem out of place… Nikki: Okay? I will, I guess? Man: Alright… ''The man begins to walk away. '' '' '' Nikki: I have a question. Man: Yes? Nikki: Who are you? Man: I go by many names but you can call me Loyg. Nikki: What’s a different name for you? Loyg: The Doctor Nikki: Doctor? Doctor who? End of the preview I hope you all enjoyed it. I am certainly enjoying writing this so far and if you can tell from what Loyg says, that will be the main focus of this season. Category:Blog posts